1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-based conferencing, and, in particular, to audio/video conferencing between personal computers over a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to provide audio/video conferencing between computers of a computer network. To provide audio and video playback of acceptable quality, such a conference involves the transmission of a relatively constant stream of packets of audio and video signals over the network between the computers. Since a computer network has a finite transmission bandwidth, the ability of the network to support multiple simultaneous conferences depends upon the amount of network bandwidth available for conferencing, the amount of bandwidth required for the individual conferences, and the number of conferences. If computers on the network attempt to participate in simultaneous conferences requiring too much bandwidth, the network may fail to support not only one or more of the conferences, but possibly any and all of the conferences.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide efficient management of the allocation of the finite bandwidth available for conferences involving computers of a computer network.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.